Spinal implants configured to hold a filler such as a bone graft material are generally known; however, these implants require filling prior to positioning between the vertebral bodies. The filler material, such as a bone graft, is positioned on and around an implant and thereafter positioned between two vertebral bodies. This method and system frequently results in the filler material not having sufficient contact with the adjacent vertebral bodies. Some implants overcome this problem by providing a two-piece construct. A first portion may be inserted into the disc space and packed with filler. Subsequently, a second portion may then be inserted and coupled with the first portion to enclose the filler. Such a two-piece construct however may encounter difficulties of aligning the first and second portions and securing them together permanently. Accordingly, there exists a need for an alternative two-piece spinal implant allowing for the filler material to be inserted after positioning of the spinal implant and to provide consistent alignment and securement of the first and second portions. It is further desired to have a two piece spinal implant wherein the first piece is locked into place with the second piece by simply securing the first piece to the second piece by a guide wire.